thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova
James 'Nova' Wilson, Jr. is a main Creature, mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, according to him, "being a jerk," and for raging. He has, however, shown softer sides. He plays various games with almost every other Creature. Nova also has a second channel which is currently being used for specific games, mostly in the fighting genre. He is the most subscribed to Creature, with over 2 million subscribers as of August 8, 2013. Bio James previously lived with his mom and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania before moving to the Creature House in Colorado with the other Creatures. YouTube Nova started out making Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which at the time had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually the focus of his channel changed from machinima to commentaries on a whole. Creature Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00n. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well, including continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself, and he became a regular guest on Creature Talk. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature (Pyjak from Mass Effect 2) walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. He is most notably known for Happy Wheels, The first 8 episodes all have over 1,000,000 views. He has voiced his own Character in Happy Wheels, Pogostick Man. Nova also created a second channel, the main focus of which is for WWE '13 and other WWE games He hit 1,000,000 subscribers on July 30, 2012 at 8:57 PM EST. He hit 2,000,000 subscribers on August 8, 2013 at 1:23 AM EST. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that James is currently uploading videos on: *Grand Theft Auto 5 Online w/ Kevin & Immortal *The Ex-Communicated Series *Rust w/ Immortal and Kootra *The Stomping Land w/ Kootra and Immortal *Non-Senseical Watch Dogs *Garry's Mod *Hardtime *Damned Multiplayer w/ Kevin & Immortal *Nonsencial EA Sports UFC On Hold *The Wolf Among Us *The Walking Dead Season 2 (waiting for episode 4) Games Played (in the past) Note: this is incomplete Catchphrases and Quotes *"KATANAA!" (Only used at Infamous 2 when stabing enemies or civilians with the DLC weapon katana) *"EWWW!" *"He will tear you a new one! " *"Come here you little shit!" *"OH COME ON!" *"I have emotional connections with grass﻿." (His comment on his Goat Petting Simulator video) *"I'm glad that I have this giant fucking rock to look at as opposed to my communal tree." (Treetopia Ep 35 "Whoops") *"One way you're fucking complaining; another way you're fucking complaining; either way you're fucking complaining. Eat my butthole. How about that?" (Said to Kootra in Asgard Adventures whilst ram hunting) *"Any painkillers in he'e? Painkillers? C'MON!!" (Used in Max Payne 3) *"Don't move bitch! BOOM! Right in your vagina!" (Used in Max Payne 3 - 1 MAN RESCUE SQUAD) *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"LOOOK AT THAT UNICORN!" (Used in the Walking Dead.) *"You broke the rules!" *"What's going on over he'e?" (Generally used with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here".) *"Nab it on up." *"Do it for me!" *"Beatin' dat ass!" *"Twisty jump!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels but started while using the mod More Creeps And Weirdos) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Gimme dat..." *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"Nyoooooo!!!" *"WGHARBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (Used during rage videos, and in Happy Wheels also.) *"I'm gonna gay tony on this shit!" (Mostly in Mincraft, once in Dead Island, and Skyrim.) *"Dundundundundundundun" (While doing the "Gay Tony ") *"Faceplant!" or "Use your face!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" *"Freestyle!" *"Flippityflop!" (GTA V) *"BROTHER HELP ME!!!" (Lion King reference used in 'Happy Wheels') *"Whatchamacallit" * "sings the walking dead intro" (some games) *"IM GONNA SUCK YOUR DICK!" (In the Avengers video on Creature Hub) *"NomNomNomNom.." *"WHAT THE FUCK?... Man..." *"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" (During Quad-Mountain Survival when a robber steals his things) *Gasping loudly *"Screw you." *"STOP FUCKIN STEPPIN ON MY CROPS." *"Hey, man." (commonly used in minecraft) *"OH RANDOM BIKE!"'' (Happy Wheels)'' *"PORQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?" (In Max Payne 3 and in a few other videos) *"Fuck you T-dog" (Used in Quad Mountain Survival) *"You elemental pricks." (When a glowstone creeper blew up at his entrance.) *"This is all your fault, T-Dog! *"Should've been you, T-Dog!" *"T-Dog you son of a bitch!" *"Gimme some of that dirty meat." (Dirty meat is what Nova says to replace rotten flesh.) *"Agh, big lady! NOOO!" (Happy Wheels) *"OOO, AWW, NAAA!" (Used when Nova goes MLG on shooting whales, and throwing swords in Happy Wheels.) *"DROPKICK!" *"Wow, he's not dying, holy shit." (Used in all games.) *"My keyboard is a piece of shit." (Used in Until I Rage series, Mostly on the Impossible game and Minecraft.) *"Hey, buddy!" (Used mostly in Minecraft when yelling at hostile mobs.) *"Kootra smells" *"My butt is so wet." *"Show me the way to Jason Statham." *"WE'RE GOING TO PAX!" *"Por que, salsa...por que?" *"WHAT THE FUCCCCCCCK?!?!?!?!" *"Unbelievable." *"Unprofessional!" *Sneezing horribly *"EMILIO!" *"Damn grey guy." (Used in Sumotori Dreams.) *"Sponsor me." (Used in random or in any of his videos where he tells a company to sponsor him for saying there name. An example would be that they order Papa Johns in a video, Nova would say sponsor me.) *"Putting the moves on that ficus." (From the Tom and Jerry custom map with Seamus.) *"Are you serious?" *"OH MY GODDDD!!!!!" *"You cracker jack!" *"GREY!!!" (Used in Sumotori Dreams) *"Dr. PEPPER!" *"_________ Up the Ying-yang" *"Get Up!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when he is prepared to strike.) *"Ewww...You're sick!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when a character humps him.) *"Gimme Kiss!" (Used in Walking Dead series when he goes up to Lily.) *"FUCK!!!!!!" *"I seen that/I seen it." *"STEVEN!" (Used in Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/Kootra.) *"Squandered" (Ever since Creature Iron Man Movie Marathon Trip) *"You've just been Loki'd" *"Loki'd" *"Wow" *"Hey babeh" (Usually said when approaching a female character in all games.) *"EL LUCHADOR!!" (Used in Battleblock Theater) *"For the group" (in TreeTopia) *"Sly's over there doing his own let's play!" (in TreeTopia) *"Absoloutely/Absoloutely Not" *"Powerered by NOS! WHARGBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (introduction to his videos when he was sponsered by NOS) *"Can you please stop that your lowering my frames" (said to ImmortalHD in Gmod Storm Chaser Ep.1 at 00:24 second mark) *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT!" (said in first Creature House tour) *"You assHOLE." *"We only ask for the bare minimum." (Used in Rust w/ Immortal) *"BMX star Joseph Gadardy" (GTA V Online) *"Eat a dick!" *"We got the Golden Gate Rod" (The Creatures Road to E3) *"Pedophile alert!" (Max Payne) *"Franklin D. Esquire" (Grand Theft Auto V) Filmography Video Games Creature Short Appearances Machinimas Note: Not all of them are there Trivia Main article: Nova/Trivia *He has snorted Fun Dip, twice. *Nova names products like Lipton Iced Tea, Fruit Gushers, and Brisk in commentaries to try and get a sponsorship deal. On October 14, 2012, Nova finally got his wish and became sponsored by NOS High Performance Energy drink, but only for a short time. *His favorite song is "All Star" by Smash Mouth. Gallery File:Novawaving.jpg|Nova Waving Outside of The Creature House (during one of Dan's Vlogs) File:Vid00004mp4snapshot0355.jpg|Nova in his famous Gumby Suit, dancing for Creature Carl File:NovaYouTube.jpg|Nova's Current YouTube picture chippy.png|James as Chip Bowdrie BLOOPERS - P.O. Box Video.mp40260.jpg|Playing the violin during the P.O Box blooper reel uberhaxornova_katana_by_notherbear-d4q6s6z.png|Nova's former avatar Nova's_Banner.jpg|Nova's old banner Nova.png Jame's-Walk.gif 534973_394703173903740_1164047142_n.jpg|Novas facebook photo .jpg C1f2d18c8f4723ef0914c5979102bf45.png|Nova's Twitter photo and Vine photo n4ef18711bf680_large.jpg|formspring uberhaxornova-profile_image-012456209936d5fd-50x50.jpg|Twitch novaskin.JPG|His minecraft Skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/paragonnova Nova Steam.jpg|Nova's Steam Photo Nova skin 8.jpg|link=Nova's Chef Cookie Monster, arguably his most famous skin Nova skin 7.jpg|link=Nova's Cookie Monster Construction Worker skin Nova skin 6.jpg|link=Nova's Cookie Monster Chuck Green skin Nova skin 5.jpg|link=Nova's Battle Damaged Cookie Monster skin Nova skin 4.jpg Nova skin 3.jpg|link=Nova's Cookie Monster Bee skin Nova skin 2.jpg|link=Nova's Shane Walsh skin, used in Hershels Land Nova skin 1.jpg|link=Another one of Nova's skins Links Category:Creature Category:Paragon Nova Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Creature of 2012 Category:Creature of 2013 Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature Member